The Great Filler Race
The Great Filler Race is the fifth episode of The Sudric Legends. This episode aired on the 20th October 2016. Oliver is planning on making a remastered version at some point. Plot 'Remastered' TBA 'Original' At Knapford Station, numerous engines are gathered for a race from Knapford to Vicarstown, collect a truck, and make it back. Countless more vehicles are gathered nearby in the audience. The race is commentated on by Mike and Rex, and once the sponsors are out of the way and the Fat Controller arrives, the race begins! The race is off to a good start, with Connor and Caitlin in the lead. Donald and Douglas are the first out of the competition, as they crash near a roadway bridge. Shortly after this, Philip arrives at Knapford, ready to race. Unfortunately for him, Arthur tells him the race has already started, and the two race off. Meanwhile, Percy and Rosie are the next ones out of the race, as Percy falls onto a raft and drifts out to sea, while Rosie heads down an abandoned line, derails, and races through a forest. Following this, Thomas falls off a cliff and is taken away on a lorry, losing his chances of winning. Godred and Catherine also fall off a cliff, causing the former to recall the time he had to help Shane Dooney conquer his fear of heights. After this, the engines begin arriving in Vicarstown, but the path is blocked by a barrier made of trucks, with Frank placed on one of them. Connor stops, claiming he forfeits, allowing James to race ahead. James does, but ends up smashing into the train, clearing the path, and allowing Connor and the others to advance. Connor attempts to collect a truck at the Dieselworks, but realises he doesn't have a front coupling, and has to use a turntable. Caitlin takes his truck during the process, forcing Connor to take another and leave. Phillip gets the next truck, and Murdoch arrives for the following, but so does Hank. The two face off, but nobody wins after a long line of diesels surge forward, knock over a crane, and block everyone's path. Amongst the chaos, Stephen arrives for his truck. Back on the mainline, Timothy, Neville, John and an unnamed diesel engine crash next. During all of this, Connor decides to take a nap, but is woken up by Philip shortly after, and the two continue on towards Knapford, knocking Bill and Ben out of the race in the process. Connor races past Molly and an unnamed black engine in the process as well. Connor arrives at Knapford, but crashes, leading to a massive pile up involving the rest of the racers, as well as the destruction of half of Knapford Station. Through a twisted turn of events, Henrietta crosses the finish line, making Toby the winner of the Great Race. This leads to the Fat Controller fleeing the scene, and the opening of Toby's Disco Shed. To celebrate the opening of the disco shed, everything is on the house except for the losers who are forced to sit outside. Douglas tackles Donald as payback for derailing him earlier. Ninja Buddy arrives and Ryan thinks he's there to support him, it turns out however that he's just there for the party and jumps into the building with excitement, leaving Ryan annoyed as the credits roll. Stephen finally reaches Knapford Station at the hour of twenty minutes past two, a.m. There is no welcome party. Characters 'Remastered' *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy More characters from the original episode are likely to appear 'Original' *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Donald *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Murdoch *Hank *Arthur *Rosie *Billy *Charlie *Jenkins *Den *Dart *Philip *John *Flying Scotsman *Connor *Caitlin *Mike *Rex *Frank *Godred *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Douglas (doesn't speak) *Dennis (doesn't speak) *Norman (doesn't speak) *Stephen (doesn't speak) *Henrietta (doesn't speak) *Culdee (doesn't speak) *Harold (doesn't speak) *Spencer (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Bash and Dash (cameo) *Ferdinand (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Timothy (SCC) (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Tyler (cameo) *Logan (cameo) *The Ballast Spreader (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Thirteen (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Gator (cameo) *Ashima (cameo) *Vinnie (cameo) *Gina (cameo) *Frieda (cameo) *Axel (cameo) *Raul (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *''Unnamed Green Tender Engine (cameo) *''Unnamed Pannier Tank Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Green Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Blue Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Small Red Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Large Green Diesel Engine ''(cameo) *''Unnamed Blue Diesel Engine (cameo) *Jock (cameo) *Duck (Mini) (cameo) *Two magic railroad zealots (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Max (cameo) *Monty (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Patrick (The Pack) (cameo) *Miss Jenny Packard (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *George (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *The Terence Family (cameo) *TheSudricLegend (cameo) *Ryatron 12 (cameo) *Ivan (cut) Locations 'Remastered' *Sodor **Knapford Station **Vicarstown Dieselworks More locations are likely to appear 'Original' *Sodor **Knapford Station **The Main Line **Knapford Harbour **Vicarstown **Vicarstown Dieselworks **Toby's Disco Shed **Vicarstown Bridge **Sodor Ironworks (deleted scene) *The Mainland *Russia (cut) Trivia *Ninja Buddy is credited as being voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *This episode takes place 3 months before the Thomas & Friends special 'The Great Race'. *This episode has the largest amount of characters to appear. *It is currently unknown why part of Knapford collapsed in the first place. Original *When Rosie flies off the ledge, the Dixie horn from 'The Dukes of Hazard' is heard. *This is the first episode to have its own music, the disco remix of Toby's theme composed by EdwardTheGreat248. This song will not be featured in the remastered version. *One shot of this episode was filmed by Nick TF89. *The end credits are a reference to James May's Toy Stories, specifically the Great Train Race episode. *Philip was originally supposed to meet Timothy in the forest, where the two would have a brief conversation before Philip speeds off, leaving the ghost behind. *Percy was supposed to wash up on shore on his raft in Russia in a post-credits scene and be greeted by Ivan, who'd ask him something in Russian, Percy responds saying that he doesn't speak Portuguese. This scene was never filmed so it didn't make it into the episode. Remastered *Extra scenes that were cut from the original are likely to be added to the remastered version of this episode. Goofs *Jack's face is round instead of square, this is due to his Ertl model being used. *The track to James' left has no one sitting next to him, but Ben appears next to him at 1:06. *James and Ben disappear at 2:15 and reappear at 2:22. *Connor and Caitlin disappear when the camera cuts to Hank and Molly at 2:25. *Hiro is in the audience watching the race, but at 3:40 he passes through Knapford pulling a train. *The truck in front of Den disappears at 11:19. *When Connor derails at Knapford, he is on the track to platform 4, when his tender and truck roll up to him, they're on the track to platform 3. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need editing